


Paper Airplanes

by LunarTimeLady



Category: Disney's Paperman (Video Short), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Paperman AU, Victuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTimeLady/pseuds/LunarTimeLady
Summary: A Viktuuri Paperman AU





	

The morning had a cool breeze as I stand waiting for my train to work. I am lost in thought when suddenly a piece of paper hits my arm, then continues on in the accumulating wind. I watch as a young man with dark hair and glasses chases after it, trying to catch it midair. With a certain amount of luck, he does, then he shuffles it back into his pile of papers and clasps them close to his chest. He stands close to me, both of us awkwardly avoiding looking at the other. 

Another piece of paper blows in the breeze and I follow it with my eyes as it lands right on his face. I step over to him and pull the paper from his face. He looks at me with big brown eyes and cheeks quickly becoming rose-colored. For a few moments, we hold that eye contact before he quickly rushes off to the train that had just arrived. I had not even said a word. As the train leaves the station, I see him looking back at me. I am left with that fateful piece of paper and an unfulfilled connection to the dark-haired boy with the glasses.

At work, I daydream. I replay the unique moment in my head over and over again, pausing when we make eye contact so I can stare into his eyes a little longer than before. I snap back into reality when my boss Yakov shoves a large stack of reports and such onto my desk. I move them to the side, instead choosing to glance at the paper that had been beneath them, the one from this morning. I smile again. That paper begins to shift, and suddenly, it's in the air again before my reflexes can kick in. It nearly flies out the cracked window, but I grab onto it just in time with a breath of relief.

When I look up from the piece of paper at the building across the road, I see a silhouette in a window. I squint to try to focus my eyes, and I smile before my mind can process that it is the man from the train station. I try to wave for attention, but he isn't looking out the window. It isn't enough. I have been given a second chance, I need to take it. 

Searching for options, my eyes land on the stack of reports. A paper airplane! My hands start to fold it. Work is no longer my priority. I finish the airplane and open the window wider, then aim and throw. It doesn't make it to his window. I turn around and see the intern Yurio judging me, but it doesn't phase me, so I make another one. Yet again, it doesn't hit the window. I try again, again, and again, running out of papers. Yakov appears suddenly and slams my window shut, but I am determined to reach the awkward boy from the train station. I keep trying, and trying, and trying, but the wind never catches just right so I see my paper creations swirl down to the street below over and over again. 

As I reach to grab another paper, the basket of paper falls to the ground, empty. My coworker Georgi makes a point out of moving his own pile of reports away from me. I am left with the one paper, the one from this morning. Last try. I fold this one carefully, and I hold it out the window to cautiously aim my last shot. The wind picks up and it flies right out of my hand, swirling down below to the ground with all my hope falling with it. I look over at the man, and he is walking out of the room. I suppose I have now run out of paper and time. I sit back down in my chair defeated. 

But what if I never see him again? But what if all those paper airplanes I made go to waste? In a last ditch effort, I run out of the room and out the building, Yakov's yells for me to come back echoing in my ears.

I will find him. I scan the area around me, but the only thing that catches my attention is my last airplane, that fateful piece of paper that failed me. I can feel the wind getting stronger again, almost as if to mock me. The airplane flies away on its own. Angrily, I march away. 

All of a sudden, my failed airplanes surround me, pushing me into a certain direction like hands trying to guide me. Their force is too strong for me to counter, so I let them push me. My emotions are stuck between anger and confusion, but annoyance is what wins out as the airplanes lead me. They take me to the train, make me sit down and refuse to let me up until they take me to the spot from this morning, the one at the train station.

Standing there is the boy with the dark hair and glasses, gently holding the paper airplane made from our piece of paper. He looks at me with awe, and the airplanes pushing me around fall to the ground, leaving me here with him. Finally.

"Hello, my name is Yuuri..." he mumbles.

I smile at him. "I'm Victor."


End file.
